


Edward's Brood

by Ookami82



Series: Inspiration of Others [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I see the many kids ELD has "caught" Edward and Winry having....They've been very busy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward's Brood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/Edsbrood_zps7a032c89.jpg.html)


End file.
